Hello - Klance
by StirlingLuci
Summary: High School AU. Keith is a shy and awkward person. He does his best to help his brother, Shiro, as much as he can. They live on their own because of family issues. Lance is a depressed and popular jock. All he wants is someone or something who can make him feel again. (Cover credit to Elentori. I just put some text over it)
1. Chapter 1

**Trigger Warning: There is going to be aspects of Depression, Anxiety, Suicide(or at least suicidal thoughts), self harm(or at least the mention of it), and more. If you are struggling with any of these or are easily triggered, I suggest you don't read or proceed with caution. If you do read and get triggered or it brings up something, please get help. DM for suicide hotlines or if you just need someone to talk you down.**

 **...**

 _Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I turn. You hit. I fall. You land. I open my eyes. You're smiling at me._

 _"Oh hello." I am mesmerized by your_

"Gahh!" Keith threw his pencil and slouched. Pidge raised an eyebrow at him but continued eating. "No matter what I write, it sounds terrible."

"That's what happens when you write fantasies about your crush."

"I'm not writing anything about my crush!" Keith hissed.

"Suuure you aren't." Pidge smirked. "Your story just happens to be about a quiet kid with no friends and a popular jock. Totally not you and your crush."

"Sh-shut up." Keith stood to get his pencil. When he returned, Keith crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash. "I'm gonna stick to drawing."

"Pictures of Lance." Keith slammed his head against his sketchbook and groaned. Ever since she found out about his minor crush on Lance, she wouldn't shut up.

"I don't have a crush on Lance. I just find his face aesthetically pleasing." He explained lifting his head.

"You're in love." Pidge ran away laughing as Keith stood and chased her across the bleachers. He stopped when the one and only Lance McClain walked onto the field. Keith admired how he walked confidently and wasn't scared to say hi to anyone. He watched as Lance laughed to his friend next to him. If only Keith could get him to laugh like that.

"Earth to Keith." Pidge's head blocking his view of Lance brought Keith back to reality. She crossed her arms and chuckled. "Yeah, you don't like him at all. You're just twitterpated."

"Don't you have some computer to fix?" Keith glared, trying to ignore her comment.

"Yea, yeah. I'll go, so you can spy on Lance in peace." Keith groaned. He wasn't going to even try to retaliate. Pidge got to the bottom of the bleachers before turning around and shouting for the world to hear, "Are you ever going to say hello to that boy? Or just wallow in your gay thoughts forever?"

"Wallow!" Keith wanted to talk to him, but he was held back. He was held back by fear of rejection, like anyone, but mostly he was held back by himself and his overwhelming anxiety.

 **...**

By the end of the day, Keith had completed four pictures and was working on his fifth. Today was all about merpeople. Keith drew inspiration from all kinds of things, but today it was from Lance. The way his body moved so gracefully reminded Keith of the ocean. Keith began thinking if Lance were a mystically creature, he'd definitely be a merman. Keith smiled at the thought.

"Whatcha drawin'?" Keith jumped at the voice and found himself tumbling down the bleachers. This is how I die. Keith thought just before he landed. Instead of hitting the hard cement, he landed on something soft. It groaned.

"What the hell?" Keith rolled off the person he fell on.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He continued to apologize as he grabbed his sketchbook and ran away. Keith never looked up at either of the people, he just ran. The wind stung his eyes. _I had just become invisible again. Now, I've screwed up._ He bit his cheek to keep from crying as he ran down the road.

 **...**

"Dude, you okay?" Hunk offered Lance a hand up.

"Fine. Just a bit startled." Lance watched the mullet kid run away. He wondered why he was so terrified. Something must have happened.

"Poor guy. I didn't mean to scare him. I just wanted a peek at his art. It looked awesome." Hunk sighed. Lance couldn't blame the kid. Hunk was a big guy, who at first glance, might seem scary. But if you spent a second with the guy, you'd know he's just a big teddy bear.

"Do you know who that was?" Lance asked.

"No clue. Shay might know. She knows everyone. Speaking of Shay," Lance rolled his eyes as Hunk's turned into hearts. Hunk and Shay had been dating since freshman year, but Hunk still acted like a middle schooler with his first crush. It was adorable. Lance wished he could find someone like that. Sure, there was most of the school that would love to date Lance, and even though Lance was bi, he never seemed to find someone who lasted past the first date.

"Lance!" Hunk smacked the back of his head.

"Whaaaa-?"

"I knew you weren't listening anymore." Hunk crossed his arms and pouted.

"I'm sorry. I was just lost in thought." Lance's shoulders drooped.

"It's okay, buddy." Something great about Hunk was how quick he was to forgive. Lance tried a smile, but today just seemed to be pulling him down. The highlight was probably being fallen on by a stranger because it made him feel something.

"Anyways, after school Friday. My place. Shay and Pidge will be there. You could bring someone if you want." Hunk always left the 'bring a date' option open, which Lance appreciated, but he never found someone worthy of bringing. You can't bring just anyone to hang with your bestest friends.

"Okay." Lance unlocked his car.

"Also don't forget it's your turn to bring movies." Lance nodded and slid into his car. "See ya, tomorrow!" Lance waved and smiled. Hunk could tell something was bothering Lance, but he figured when Lance was ready, he'd tell him.

 **...**

Keith walked quietly up the stairs to his apartment. Technically, it was Shiro's, but they were brothers. Shiro was going to the university a few blocks away, and Keith went to the high school a few blocks the other direction. They were within walking distance of everything. As he approached the door, Keith thought, _Hopefully Shiro will be in the bathroom, or working on a big paper and won't notice me._ Shiro always asked about Keith's day and knew when he was lying. The last thing Keith wanted was to relive the bleacher incident.

He unlocked and opened it slowly. Nothing. Keith walked in and took off his shoes. Still nothing. Keith made it to the small space they called a living room and found Shiro asleep on some books. He smiled and grabbed a blanket to drape over him. Shiro worked so hard to keep Keith and himself in school, fed, and in the apartment. Keith also worked, but Shiro had more on his plate dealing with the vigorous college life, dangerous job, and angry family.

Keith padded back to the kitchen. He decided he would do what he could to make Shiro feel a little less stressed. Keith washed and dried all the dishes. He cooked supper and cleaned the rest of the kitchen. Looking at the time, Keith realized he needed to get to work. He quickly changed and grabbed a protein bar and water bottle. He wrote a note telling Shiro to heat the pot for a few minutes and he'd see him later. Then he was out the door.

 **...**

Lance wandered the streets. Nothing interesting was happening. He didn't know where he was going or why he was walking. Just that he was. Lance stopped at the intersection waiting on the light to turn. He watched the cars speed past. No one would survive if they stepped out in front, would they? He looked down at the curb then back to the busy street. _It'd probably be instant._

Lance took a deep breath and looked across the street. Something caught his eye. A familiar black mullet. The kid from earlier was across the street through the window. The guy smiled at someone then they left. It appeared as though he worked there. Lance looked to what store it was. A flower shop?

Shoulders pushed past Lance. The light had changed and he wasn't moving. Lance quickly made his way across the street and to the shop. He needed to talk to the mullet guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback! ^-^ I hope you guys continue to enjoy it.**

Keith leaned against the counter sketching another merman. Today had been slow. Usually weekends were busier because people went on dates and flowers were popular. But today was totally different. It was, in fact, so slow that Keith had finished all his homework and was working on another drawing. Since he arrived, he'd sold one bouquet. He hoped Pidge would show up soon so he'd have someone to talk to.

The bell signaling someone had walked through the door rang. _It must be Pidge._ Keith looked up. Who walked through the door was not Pidge, but a disheveled Lance McClain. He panted like he had been running. His hair was windblown, but that just made Keith want to mess with it even more. His eyes were a vibrant blue, and Keith wanted to take the color and only paint with that color. Lance took a step toward Keith and opened his mouth to speak.

"Excuse me!" Pidge came bursting through the door. They wove around Lance and marched right up to Keith. "Keith! You would not believe what I just heard." Pidge grinned devilishly. Keith glanced back to where Lance had been standing, but he was leaving. Something over took Keith. It was like he knew Lance was scared and in need of someone. Keith jumped over the counter and ran out the shop.

"Wait!" Keith called, but Lance was running away.

"Keith! Get back in the shop!" Keith walked back in with slumped shoulders. _Maybe I can try talking to him at school._

"What the hell got into you?" Pidge stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"I don't know." Keith went back behind the counter. "It was like he was calling for help and I was supposed to reach out and save him."

"Ooookaaay." Pidge looked skeptically at him. "Anyways, as I was saying. I heard a funny story from Hunk today."

"Hunk?" Keith recognized the name, but he couldn't put a face to it.

"My best friend, other than you, who I've been trying to get you to hang out with."

"Oh, yeah." Keith sighed. Pidge was always trying to bring him along to all their gatherings with friends. Keith always refused. Usually he could say he was working this Friday, but he had this Friday off. Now what would he say? Hopefully Pidge just wouldn't invite him.

"Anyways," Pidge continued. "He said that he tried talking to someone after practice, but he accidentally scared them. He scared them so badly that they fell down the bleachers and right onto Lance McClain." Pidge tried not to laugh. "Then they ran away without their drawing pencils. Wonder who it was..."

Keith immediately looked in his bag for his pencil pouch. It was missing. Keith straightened and refused to look Pidge in the eye as they laughed. "It _was_ you! I can't believe it."

"Pidge! Please don't tell people. If it gets spread around, it could get back to my family and then-"

"I know. Jeez, how long have I known you?" Pidge's smile softened. "Don't worry. I told Hunk to keep it quiet. Also, he has your pencil pouch. If you want it back, you have to come to movie night tomorrow night." Keith sighed and hung his head.

"Fiiiine." Pidge let out a 'whoop' and jumped up and down. Keith rolled his eyes at their childish behavior. _Maybe it wouldn't be too bad._

 **...**

Keith unlocked the door and drug his feet. He was not looking forward to this evening. Pidge said they'd send someone to pick him up at 5. It was now 4 and Keith just wanted to sleep. Keith unpacked his bags and sighed heavily. He hadn't seen Lance at all today. Although if he had, Keith wasn't sure he'd even have enough confidence to talk to him.

The door creaked open, signaling Shiro was home. Keith wandered into the kitchen and began peeling an orange. Shiro hadn't even noticed him. Keith cleared his throat, startling Shiro. He squealed high pitched like a girl and Keith laughed.

"Keith!" Shiro tossed his shoe at him. Keith dodged, barely since he was still laughing. "Wait, why aren't you at work?"

"I have the day off. Boss has a wedding to attend. Why aren't you in class? Don't you have one from 4-6?"

"It was canceled. So I'm going to be hanging out with Allura and some friends." At the mention of Allura, Shiro's cheeks tinted pink.

"Oh~ Allura~" Keith teased.

"Sh-shut up!" Shiro threw his other shoe at him. Keith tried dodging, but it hit his shoulder. Keith laughed again. He was glad to see his brother finally start to relax and focus on something else. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Uh, Pidge talked me into hanging with them and some friends." Keith glanced at the clock. "My ride should be here soon."

"Glad to hear." Shiro smiled proudly. He was also happy to see Keith opening himself up to more people. They both were worried about being found out by their parents, but it had driven Keith into hiding even more than physically. A knock on the door sounded. Shiro turned and looked through the peephole. Keith tensed up until he saw Shiro reach for the knob. Keith threw away his orange peels.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Shiro's voice turned formal.

"I-I'm here to pick up someone for a hang out." Keith froze at the voice. _Could it be?_

"Who?"

"I don't know. My friend Pidge sent me here. She-I mean they said it was a surprise. Do I have the wrong address?" Keith turned the corner. There he was. Lance McClain. His shoulders were curling inward and he couldn't meet Shiro's eyes. Shiro was getting suspicious and protective.

"I don't think I believe you." Shiro leaned in and Lance took a step back.

"Shiro, wait!" Keith grabbed his arm. "This is Lance. Don't scare him. He's my ride." Shiro glared at him before saying,

"Keep your phone in hand."

"Don't be paranoid." Keith pushed past him and closed the door. He looked up at Lance's wide eyes. They were alone in the small stairwell. Lance was biting his lip and holding onto his right wrist. He was wearing a greenish gray jacket with a white hood and a blue tee underneath. His ripped jeans showed off his tan skin. A small tuft of hair stood up at the back of his head.

"He-hello-o." Keith stammered out, offering his hand. "Ke-keith Kolga-ane."

"Hello." Lance took his hand, and their hearts beat faster. "Lance McClain."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You may notice a couple things when reading this...(mainly about Pidge and Lance)...**

 **Yes, I use they/them pronouns for Pidge. I know Canonically, Pidge is a girl, but this is a fan fiction. I thought it'd be fun to have an Agender!Pidge. I've seen a lot of fan fictions where Pidge is trans, which is fine, I just wanted to explore this idea. Plus, our lovely agenders don't get much attention.**

 **Also, I know Lance is a flirt and funny character and stuff. Well again, this is fan fiction. He may seem slightly out of character, but I wanted to explore the Depressed!Lance. Honestly in the show it looks to be headed in that direction(or at least in the more serious side of Lance, which I'm excited for.)**

 **Now there are many other things that are different, but those are the things that I figured I would get questions about the most. If you have any questions about characters and things about them, go ahead and ask. I'll answer as many as I can. (I'll probably answer in the comments unless I get asked by many people then I might make an author's note about it.)**

 **Anyways, enjoy! ^~^**

 **...**

Lance tried to focus on the road but he was distracted by the shy boy in his passenger seat. The boy who finally made him feel something was sitting within arm's reach. The boy who he was too scared to talk to was in his car. The boy he had stayed home from school to avoid seeing would be with him for the entire night. Lance took a deep breath trying to calm his speeding heart.

They pulled up to a red light and Lance took the opportunity to look over Keith. His black hair fell in front of his face and contrasted with his pale skin. He wore skinny jeans and a black tee with matching converse. He was muscular but not overwhelmingly. A honk caused Lance to jump. The light was green and he was holding up traffic.

Neither Keith nor Lance had spoken by the time they arrived to Hunk's house. As soon as they parked the car, Hunk came running out of the house. "Lance, Lance, Lance! Guess what? You'll never guess!"

"Then tell me." Lance replied as Hunk squished him in a hug.

"Pidge said they finally got their friend to come. The one that they've been trying to get since forever to come. They're finally coming!"

"Would that friend happen to be Keith?" Lance gestured to the quiet boy that Hunk had been too excited to notice.

"Oh! You're Keith!" Hunk hugged Keith causing him to cry out in surprise. Lance smiled slightly. "It's so great to finally meet you. Come inside." Hunk bounded up the steps and swung the door open. Lance caught it and swept his arm across, signaling Keith to go first. The blushing boy walked hesitantly inside. Lance couldn't help but smile wider at him.

 **...**

"Seriously Lance?" Pidge deadpanned after one look at his movie selection. It was all Star Wars. Keith was learning many new things about Friday night traditions, and one of them was each week one person was in charge of bringing movies. This weekend it was Lance.

"What do you have against Star Wars?" Lance defended.

"No, other than it's all you ever bring!" Normally, Hunk would stop the two from fighting, but he and his girlfriend, Shay, were making popcorn in the kitchen.

"That's because they're amazing! Besides, I only make you watch them once a month."

"Keith! You're coming every week and joining in the rotation, so I only have to deal with his nonsense every 5 weeks."

"D-don't include me in this." Keith sunk back against the couch.

"Too late, Keith. Tell her she's being ridiculous."

"Lance! Pidge! Stop terrorizing the poor boy." Hunk scolded while holding a large bowl of popcorn. Shay looked like she was doing her best to not laugh. "Pidge you know the rules. It's his pick, we watch it. Lance, you could have some more variety."

They both sighed in sync and pouted. Keith wondered if they were related. Shay set her bowl down and set up the movie. As the previews passed, the fight for seats began.

"Lance move over. I may be small, but I still have a personal space bubble." Pidge was propped up against the arm rest and kicking Lance with their feet. Lance was trying to dodge the kicks and had a hold of one of their feet.

"Quit being a baby. This is a small couch." Lance argued. Pidge's foot connected with his chest and he fell onto Keith's lap. Keith froze not knowing what to do. He looked away hoping no one noticed his blush. Luckily Lance sat up and continued his banter without giving him away.

"Pidge, we have an extra person tonight. You're gonna have to share the couch with Keith and Lance." Hunk sounded like a tired parent. Pidge pouted but stopped kicking Lance. Keith tucked his legs underneath himself now that they had calmed down. Hunk and Shay curled up together on a beanbag.

"Fine. But Lance has to give me space."

"There is no space!"

"Sit closer to Keith." Pidge pushed Lance again. Lance was squished against Keith, and Keith tried not to focus on how warm he was. He tried not to think about how soft Lance's skin was.

"Why are you so touchy today?" Lance rolled his eyes.

"Guys! Just stop. The movie is starting." Hunk was getting annoyed by the second. Keith glanced at Pidge with a confused face. They were acting weird today. Pidge caught him staring. Keith flicked his head towards Lance and raised an eyebrow. Pidge and Keith often communicated across classrooms so they had become masters at talking with glances. They wiggled their eyebrows and winked. Keith turned to the movie in shock. _Pidge was just acting to get Lance and I to sit closer. That sneaky- wait...why am I complaining?_ Keith thought.

 **...**

"Lance, stoooop~" Pidge pushed Lance with their foot again.

"Shh!" Shay never turned from the tv.

"Pidge, if you keep pushing me, I'll be on Keith's lap!" Lance was grateful for the darkness covering his blush. The thought of being on Keith's lap excited him and confused him. Yes, Keith was a total babe, but Lance barely knew the guy.

"Do I care?" Pidge kicked him again. This time he fell over. Lance looked over to see Keith was on the floor in front of him.

"Keith?" He looked up at him and smiled to reassure him. _Oh my heart._ Lance's head blanked; he'd never seen Keith's smile. _How could someone be so beautiful?_

"Pidge should have enough room now." Lance glanced at Pidge who was making a face at Keith. Keith smirked and turned back to the movie.

"Stay on your side." Pidge seemed angrier, but Lance brushed it off. He placed his legs on either side of Keith. He didn't really think what it looked like or might imply, but once he did it, he decided to leave it.

As they went through the movies, Lance got more and more into them. Even though he'd seen the movies hundreds of times, he still got giddy. He'd grab Keith's shoulders or the arm rest. Keith laughed at him but also found it endearing.

 **...**

After four movies, Hunk and Shay decided it was time to make more popcorn. When Pidge left to use the bathroom, Lance took the chance to as a strange request.

"KeithcanIbraidyourhair?" Keith turned to the blushing Lance. "ItsfineifyousaynoyourhairjustlookedreallysoftandprobablylongenoughtobraidandIusedtobraidmysistersalotbutnowshesincollegeand-"

"It's okay." Keith interrupted. He smiled softly and his cheeks tinted as he stared at the ground. "I've never tried, but I don't mind."

"I'll be gentle." Lance ran his hands through Keith's long locks to knock loose any knots. Keith didn't move for the first thirty seconds, but he soon relaxed. Lance's hands in his hair, softly brushing his ear and neck was very calming. Keith let Lance move his head how he wanted and he soon closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation of Lance's hands.

Lance tugged the front of Keith's hair harder than he meant causing Keith's head to fall backwards into his lap. Lance must have been working closely because their faces were close, so close their noses almost brushed. Lance's eyes went wide and quickly pushed Keith's head back up.

"Ho-hold still. I'll be tugging your hair a lot, so just try to keep your head straight." Lance undid the braid he had started.

"S-sorry." Keith mumbled. _Wow, his eyes are so pretty._

"What are you doing?" Pidge was taken aback at the sight of Keith sitting between Lance's legs and Lance's hands in his hair. Sure, Keith was facing forward, otherwise Pidge would have ran away screaming.

"Braiding his hair! What does it look like?" Lance gave Pidge his "are you dumb?" look. "This is a sleep over after all."

"Yeah, but we're not girls."

"Who says only girls get braids? Also, Shay is here."

"Whatever, but you're not touching my hair." Pidge sat down, rolling their eyes.

"I don't want to."

"Good!"

 **...**

"Is it just me, or is something different with Lance?" Shay scooped vanilla ice cream into five tall glasses. Hunk shook the pot, smiling at the sound of popping kernels.

"He's depressed, Shay."

"I know, but I mean tonight. He seems...happy."

"Right! I think it's Keith. He showed a genuine emotion yesterday when he fell on Lance. I wasn't sure what to make of it, especially when he didn't show up to school today." Hunk dumped the popcorn into a bowl. "But seeing him now, I think something is finally changing for the better."

"I hope so." Shay poured root beer over the ice cream, and Hunk poured butter on the popcorn. "It's been heartbreaking to see him like this. We don't know how to help him. If only we knew why this happened."

"There isn't always a why. Depression doesn't care if you've had a bad life or a good one. It attacks whoever it wants. Everyone has their own cures, hopefully Keith is Lance's. Or at least a doorway to it."

Shay nodded in agreement and picked up the tray full of floats. She followed Hunk to the living room. They both stopped in shock at the sight. Lance was braiding Keith's hair and genuinely laughing along with Pidge and Keith. Hunk looked so happy he would explode. Shay's heart swelled seeing everyone so happy again. They all wished this night could last forever.

 **...**

"Sleep over?" Keith's heart sped up. "Y-you were serious?"

"Of course!" Lance tilted his head. "Why?"

"I-I didn't pack a bag." Keith wasn't lying, but that wasn't the main reason he was scared to stay.

"That's fine. You can borrow some of my stuff. I always pack extra, just in case." Lance smiled.

"Lance is paranoid he'll spill something or rip his clothes so he always packs double." Pidge chuckled.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being prepared. Plus, it's finally paying off." Lance crossed his arms. Keith's nervousness only increased, but it hadn't reached it's peak. Even when he went to the bathroom to change into Lance's pajamas. He felt weird wearing Lance's clothes, but he smiled as Lance's scent surrounded him. It was calming. Until he went back to the living room, then he became nervous all over again.

"The pants are a little long." Keith stared at his feet which were covered by the extra fabric.

"Sorry about that." Lance mumbled.

"No it's fine." Keith sat on the floor again. A piece of his bangs fell out of the braid.

"Okay so here's another sleeping bag and pillow for Keith." Hunk set them in Keith's arms. "Guess I'll see you both in the morning."

"Wait, where am I sleeping?" Pidge had left, announcing they claimed the guest room. Shay had went straight to Hunk's room. Keith had seen the name tag on his door when he was looking for the bathroom. And Lance was already set up on the couch.

"Uh, we don't have any more rooms, so in here. You could try sleeping on the beanbag, but you can't really stretch out. Sorry I don't have any more beds or couches."

"No problem. I'll just sleep on the floor." Hunk nodded and went to his own room. Keith turned to Lance. "His parents allow him and his girlfriend to share a room?"

"Oh yeah, they're chill. They don't care as long as they use protection and know the possible consequences of sex. Although Shay and Hunk claim they aren't going to do it until they are married. Instead they just cuddle all night." Lance shrugged. "As long as I don't hear anything, it's none of my business."

"Oh." Keith unrolled the sleeping bag. Lance watched shamefully as Keith stretched out, laying the bag out perfectly. Lance bit his pillow when Keith's shirt slid up showing a strip of pale skin above his hips. Lance tried not to let his disappointment show when Keith crawled underneath his covers. "Uh, good night."

"Yeah, sweet dreams." Lance rolled over, hoping he wasn't too giddy to sleep.

 **...**

A strange noise woke Lance. He looked around. He watched read 4am. The noise sounded again but louder. Lance looked at Keith, who was thrashing around. He panted and whined, but his eyes were shut tightly. _Is he having a nightmare?_

"Nnnoo...please..." Keith called out and Lance noticed tears. Lance jumped up and was nearly hit by Keith's flailing arm. Lance pinned his arms down with one hand and gently patted Keith's face.

"Keith, buddy. Keith, wake up." Keith's eyes opened and he went still. He glanced at Lance and quickly looked away. "Keith?"

"I-I'm sorry." Keith whimpered.

"Don't you dare apologize." Lance wiped Keith's tears away. "I'm happy to help. Come here." Lance opened his arms. Keith hesitated for a moment then sat up so quickly he almost knocked Lance over. Lance thought Keith might squeeze the life out of him, but he didn't care. Keith's shoulders shook as he cried silently. Lance hummed softly and played with his hair.

Keith soon calmed down but never let go. Lance just laid them both down. It didn't matter how long they had known each other. It didn't matter if they were friends or not. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that Keith needed someone. Lance would do whatever he could. Keith fell back asleep with his arms and legs wrapped tightly around Lance. Lance smiled sadly. _Was this why he was scared of staying the night?_ Lance kissed the top of his head and rested his cheek on Keith's soft hair. _What made him this scared of sleep? What happened to him?_ Lance wondered before sleep overtook him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry in advance about my sad attempt at spanish...it's been a couple years since I took any classes, but I'm trying to pick it up again. Also, thank you so much for all your support! I'm sorry I kept you all waiting. I just have so many ideas that it's hard to focus on one...anyways, enjoy!**

 **...**

Light coming through the window woke Keith, but he wasn't ready to wake up. Then again, he never was ready to wake up. Instead he turned to the warm blankets and pillows that were wrapped around him. He buried his face into them and hummed softly. It felt like they were hugging him back.

 _Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump._ A heartbeat sounded in Keith's ear. He opened his eyes and saw dark skinned chest. Keith was wide awake now. He looked up at the sleeping boy holding him. Memories of last night came back to him like a bucket of cold water. The nightmare, Lance waking him, and how they fell asleep in each other's arms. Keith's face heated up at the realization that he'd slept next to shirtless Lance McClain – stratch that – in Lance McClain's arms. _When did he take off his shirt?_

Keith attempted to pull away before Lance woke up, but this just caused Lance to pull him closer and tuck his head into Keith's neck. Keith kept trying to get away from the groggy boy, but it proved fruitless. Sleepy Lance apparently loved his cuddles and sleep. Keith heard a door open and another one close. Someone was up and would see them if he didn't hurry.

"Lance!" Keith hissed. Lance mumbled something along the lines of "Vete" and wrapped a leg around Keith's hip. _Ohmygoshohmygodohdearlord!_ Keith tried prying him off again. "Laaance~"

"Nooo..." Lance whined. _Finally!_ "You're so cómodooo~ y tibiooo~" He moved his arms to get a better grip and they ended up underneath Keith's shirt. _Fuck._

"Lance, you need to get up." Keith pulled on his hair. Lance yelped but it must have worked because he pulled back and looked at Keith. Lance stared into his eyes for a moment before realizing their position.

"Lo siento! Lo siento mucho!" He quickly untangled himself from me and crawled to the couch. His face was dark red, matching Keith's blush. Lance wrapped his arms around his knees and stared at the floor. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's...fine." Keith glanced at him. "I-I..it's my fault."

"No, no. I was comforting you last night and over stepped by sleeping in your bed." Lance argued.

"I don't mind...it was...kinda...nice." Keith whispered the last part, but he knew Lance heard because he smiled slightly. A silence hung between them until Hunk came through.

"Good morning guys."

"Morning." They responded.

 **...**

"Good morning." Hunk kissed Shay on the cheek. She had already started breakfast by cooking the bacon and was starting on the waffles. She turned to him with a big smile on her face. Not the I-just-got-kissed-by-my-boyfriend-and-I'm-in-love smile. It was more the I-have-a-secret-to-share smile. "Oh boy. Lay it on me." Hunk said as he pulled out the eggs.

"When I got up this morning, you'll never guess what I saw!"

"Uhhh, Lance drooling?" Shay rolled her eyes at his response.

"That's old news."

"Keith snoring?" Hunk wasn't good at the guessing game.

"No!" She stepped closer and whispered. "Keith and Lance sleeping. On the floor. Together. In each other's arms."

"Whaaaat?!" Now _this_ was news. "I wonder what brought it on? They just met!"

"As far as you know. Maybe they've known each other for a while. They were getting awfully close last night. Sitting between each other's legs, braiding hair, sitting super close. At the very least, Keith likes Lance. You can tell by the way he looks at Lance. And Lance may be forming a crush too. I mean, remember what we were talking about last night?"

"What were you talking about last night?" A messy haired Lance walked in.

"None of your beeswax." Shay quickly turned to the waffle iron that was beeping. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fantastic. It was the best sleep I've had in months. I think it was because of Star Wars."

"Suuuuure, it was." Hunk's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Yeah well you can't prove me wrong, can you?" Lance pulled out the orange juice and poured himself a glass.

"Maybe you just wore yourself out." Shay hinted.

"Nah, I didn't go to practice yesterday." Lance was completely oblivious, and Hunk was grateful. Now was not the time to be grilling Lance about Keith and what went on last night. Even though Hunk was extremely curious.

"Lance, I hate you." Pidge walked in, ready for murder.

"What did I do?"

"I heard you talking in your sleep last night. You were talking and groaning and whining. I couldn't sleep for hours!" Pidge threw their arms up.

"Sorry about that." Lance grew quiet. "Must have been having a bad dream." Pidge just glared, but Hunk and Shay noticed that something was off. _Wait, was Shay right? Did something actually happen last night?!_ Hunk was dying to know what happened.

 **...**

Lance stopped in front of the old apartment building again. He remembered yesterday when he was picking up Pidge's mystery friend. Now, he was dropping him off. Lance was sad to see him go. He knew that he'd see Keith at school, but he had backed out of talking to him before. _Would I have the courage to talk to him again? Would Keith want to be my friend?_

"Well...I guess...goodbye." Keith smiled awkwardly. He looked adorable with his dark hair falling in his eyes and Lance's shirt slipping off his shoulder.

"Bye." Lance mumbled. The door slammed behind Keith, and Lance's heart sunk. Something came over Lance, and he jumped out of his car. He pressed the lock button on the key fob as he ran towards Keith.

"Detenes! Keith!" Keith turned around, confused. Lance caught up and suddenly felt like an idiot. _What the hell was my excuse supposed to be?_ "I should walk you to your apartment. It's...dangerous out here for a guy alone."

"Uh but how are you supposed to get back?"

"It doesn't matter." Lance linked an arm through Keith's and guided him to the stairs. "All that matters is that I get you home safe so that that scary guy doesn't kill me."

"Shiro?" Keith laughed, and it echoed through the stairwell. His heart fluttered. It was one of the prettiest laughs Lance had ever heard. Keith bit his lip and looked away. _Is he embarrassed by his laugh?_ Before Lance had a chance to ask, Keith followed up with, "Nah, he just acts tough, but he's like 6."

"Oh." Lance chuckled. The more time he spent with Keith, the more he didn't want him to leave. The more he learned about Keith, the more he wanted to know. By the time they reached Keith's floor, Lance had only made him laugh once. Sure, he had giggled a few times, but Lance could tell he was holding it back. He just wanted Keith to feel comfortable, so he didn't press it.

"I supposed this is goodbye...again." Keith looked at the door and bit his lip again. Lance wanted to pull on his lip and yell at him to stop, but he figured that wouldn't be the best course of action.

"Yeah, I guess so." Keith nodded and unlocked his door. Lance turned to go back down the stairs, but stopped. This time it was Keith yelling at him.

"Lance!" He turned with excitement.

"Want me to walk you to your room?" Lance teased, but then froze when he noticed Keith's blush. _Mierda, I didn't mean it that way!_

"N-no. I just wanted to ask i-if um..." Keith's blush darkened. _Did he want to hang out?_ Lance smiled.

"Okay, here." He stepped over to Keith and grabbed his hand. Lance pulled a sharpie out of his pocket and scrawled his number and a heart on Keith's hand. "Text-or call-when you have washed and dried my clothes. We can work out a meet time and place for you to return them."

"Why not at scho-?" Lance put a finger on his lips and clicked his tongue.

"Don't question me. Just call." Keith went cross eyed to look at Lance's finger, and Lance wanted to melt at the cuteness. "Understood?" Keith looked up at him and nodded.

"Y-Yes." Keith responded softly. Lance pulled his hand away and dropped Keith's wrist that he had been holding the whole time.

"Good. I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Okay." Keith chewed on his lip. Lance couldn't help himself.

"Hey," He placed a finger gently on Keith's lower lip. "Be nice to that guy. Or I'll have to kiss it to make it better." Even Lance couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. _Am I seriously flirting with him while telling him not to bite his lip?_ Lance screamed internally.

So did Keith. His brain was malfunctioning. A few days ago, Lance was untouchable and they only interacted in his daydreams. But now? Now, he had his finger on Keith's lip and was threatening to kiss him if he continued to bite it!

"I'll talk to you later, Mullet." Next thing Keith knew, Lance was heading down the stairs. Even though he was out of sight, Keith's lip and wrist still burned from Lance's touch.

Lance hit his head against the steering wheel. _What the hell was that?! Oh yeah, he's really going to want to be your friend now! E_ _stúpido!_

 **...**

Translations...

Vete=go away/get out

Cómodo=comfortable

Tibio=warm

Lo siento (mucho)=I'm (very) sorry

Detenes=(you) wait

Mierda=shit/fuck

Estúpido=stupid/idiot


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Enjoy this extra long chapter ^-^ sowwie I've been gone so long**

Keith laid on his bed and groaned. He glared at his phone then at the numbers on his hand. _When was too soon?_ Keith had been wondering since Lance left. As soon as Keith had made it to his room, he entered Lance's information into his phone. He just couldn't bring himself to text him. _Maybe I should just wait until I actually wash his clothes. But he wasn't serious about that. It was just an excuse to give me his number...right? Nah. He just wants his clothes back. Then why wouldn't he ask for them at school?_

The front door opened. Shiro was home. Keith ran to the kitchen and slid in his socks across the floor. He stopped just before running into Shiro. "Keith, jeez."

"Shiro, Lance gave me his number butIdon'tknowifitwasbecausehelikesmeorbecausehewantshisclothesbackbutthenwhywouldhesaythatIcan'tgiveittohimatschooldoesthatmeanhelikesmeorjustwantstobemyfriendeitherwaywhenisagoodtimetotexthimorshouldIcallohgod." Keith paced circles around Shiro as he walked to the fridge, grabbed a soda, and went to their living room.

"Keith," Shiro spoke once Keith took a breath. "Relax. Take a deep breath." Keith sat next to him with a heavy sigh. "He doesn't like you. Block him."

"Shiro!" Keith hit Shiro with a couch pillow. He just laughed at Keith's red face.

"I'm kidding. Of course, he likes you, but you should still block him." Shiro blocked Keith's attack. "Okay, okay."

"I want actual advise. Or I'll tell Allura you're crushing." Keith threatened.

"Do that, and I tell Lance you're crushing." Shiro glared over his cup.

"I'll just never leave the house." He laid down on the floor. "This is where I die."

"Quit being an emo drama queen." Shiro rolled his eyes.

"Calling me an emo drama queen is kind of redundant, Shiro." Keith didn't move.

"Whatever."

"Shiro~" Keith rolled over and whined. "Heeelp meee~"

"Fine!" Keith jumped up and sat cross legged on the couch. "Text him saying you just want him to have your contact info for when you text him about the clothes. If he starts a conversation, he likes you. If he just says something like "cool thanks" and leaves it at that, he's a loser that's missing out."

"And what if he does say "cool thanks"?" Keith clutched the pillow to his chest.

"Then get over him. If he can't see how awesome you are and appreciate it, you shouldn't waste your time on him."

"Would you do that if this was Allura and you?" Shiro stayed silent for a moment.

"...yes." His face fell slightly. "Because no matter how amazing they are, no one should waste their time and emotions on someone who doesn't care. There are other people in our life that matter much more and care for us back." Somehow, Keith knew that he had changed from Allura to their parents.

"They still haven't contacted you." Keith said after a few minutes.

"Dad hasn't. Mom has." Keith's heart lifted for a second until he saw the pain on Shiro's face. "She still doesn't want to see you or allow the kids to visit." His voice broke. Keith moved closer to Shiro and leaned his head against Shiro's shoulder. Keith listened as he drew in a shaky breath and sniffed.

"Go text him." Shiro nudged Keith. He looked up at Shiro's misty eyes.

"You sure?"

"I'll be fine." Shiro smiled as a tear slipped down his face. Keith knew that he wanted to be alone. He knew that Shiro would be fine, but that didn't stop him from wishing he could help. It didn't stop him from giving him a hug and going to his room. It didn't stop him from blaming himself. If Keith hadn't gone to Shiro in the first place, Shiro would still be with the family he loved. It didn't stop him from hating himself. If it wasn't for Keith.

 **...**

"He still hasn't texted!" Lance whined to his sister, Luna. "Does he really think I gave him my number for my clothes? That was a stupid excuse. Is he that dense?"

"Maybe he doesn't like you." She didn't look up from her game.

"Don't say that!" Lance kicked her shoulder.

"Hey!" She growled as she steadied her ship. "Text him yourself."

"I don't have his number! I just wrote mine on his hand and left."

"Idiota." Luna smirked.

"Callate." Lance kicked her again.

"No, go away."

"You're terrible at this." Lance sat up.

"I'm ace and aro. What do you _honestly_ expect from me?"

"Emotional support."

"I'm your sister." She laughed.

"Puta."

 **...**

Keith's heart pounded as his thumb hovered over the send button. He'd spent over an hour coming up with the perfect message. "Hey, it's Keith. Figured you should have my number so there isn't any confusion when I text about your clothes." _Was it perfect? Should I use "thought" instead of "figured"? Should I even have the second sentence? Yes, otherwise you'll come off as weird. Would I? Yes. Isn't this why he gave his number? So you could talk to him?_

Keith tossed his phone across the bed and fell backwards. _Why am I like this?_ He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. His buzzing phone made him sit up. Someone was texting him. It was from Shiro. He was at work. Someone had called in sick, so Shiro was asked to cover part of their shift. It was supposed to be his day off, but Shiro said they could use some extra money.

 **Shiro: just text him already smh**

 **Keith: stfu**

 **Shiro: nah**

Keith clicked the back button and looked at the draft again. _Fuck it._ He clicked the send button, and about .2 seconds later, wished he could take it back. _Fuck me._ Keith watched as it changed from "Sent" to "Delivered". He watched, waiting for it to change to "Read". It didn't.

 **Shiro: did u text him?**

 **Keith: yea**

 **Shiro: and?**

 **Keith: nothin yet**

 **Shiro: gtg keep me updated**

Keith wandered to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He almost dropped his yogurt when his phone went off. No one except Shiro texted him. _Lance?_ He hoped. Keith opened the text and his heart dropped.

 **Lance: Cool, thanks.**

He should have known. _Someone like Lance interested in someone like me? It was a long shot._ Keith opened his yogurt and left his phone on the counter. _Time to watch some rom coms and mope._ He walked back to his room with a spoon in his mouth.

 **...**

"He's not texting back! He left me on read!" Lance burst into Luna's room again.

"Go away." She threw a pillow at him. "Whine to Lilly about it!"

"She's home!?" Lance ran down the hall and pounded on her door. Lilly was in college, so she spent a lot of time away from home. She often spent the night at her friend's dorms or at parties, though she told our mom she was at the library. "Lilly!"

"Que?" Her soft voice called through the door. Lance took that as permission to walk in. Lilly was at her desk skyping her boyfriend, who was studying abroad in Germany.

"Keith left me on read, what do I do?"

"Who is Keith?"

"A guy." Lance's cheeks felt warm. Lilly smiled knowingly. "I gave him my number to contact me when he's washed my clothes to return, but that was obviously an excuse. He finally texted and I texted back, but he is ignoring me. Ayuadame, Lillyyyy." Lilly took his phone and looked at the messages then laughed.

"Eres estúpido." Then she hit Lance on the back of his head. "Seriously? I don't blame him for ignoring you. Nick, listen to what they said. Lance's crush said, "Hey, it's Keith. Figured you should have my number so there isn't any confusion when I text about your clothes." And Lance said, "Cool, thanks." And he's complaining about being ignored by this boy."

"Wow, Lance. I thought you were the flirt and smooth talker of your family." Nick may have been grainy on the screen but Lance could still see his smirk.

"I've only flirted with girls! Boys are new territory." Lance pouted.

"Even girls would ignore you if that's how you responded. This makes you sound uninterested." Lilly rolled her eyes then typed something and handed his phone back. Lance looked at the screen and saw that she had sent another text to Lance.

"You just double texted!" Lance screeched.

"Callate. I just saved your love life. You owe me one." Lilly pushed him out. "Now leave, so I can chat with Nick before he has class."

Lance leaned against the door and watched the "Delivered", hoping it would turn into "Read." _What if he doesn't like me? What if he only texted for me to have his number? What if he actually doesn't want to talk to me?_ Lance's fears seemed to become more of a reality as the hours passed.

 **...**

Keith wandered back into the kitchen. _Do we have any ice cream?_ He noticed his phone had a new notification. _Probably Shiro telling me he's working the full shift. That idiot is going to kill himself._ Keith unlocked his phone and it said "two unread texts". One was from Shiro and the other was from Lance.

 **Lance: So what's up?**

 _Holy shit, he does want to talk to me. What do I say?_ Keith went to Shiro's text. He needed back up.

 **Shiro: working full shift. srry**

 **Keith: you're gonna die by over working yourself**

 **Shiro: stfu**

 **Keith: in your words "nah"**

 **Shiro: ass**

 **Keith: right bac at ya**

 **Shiro: so what's the update on Lance?**

 **Keith: he texted "What's up?"**

 **Shiro: and what did you say?**

 **Keith: I haven't**

 **Shiro: wtf**

 **Keith: idk what to say**

 **Shiro: ur helpless**

 **Shiro: just say "chilling" or whatever it is you're doing. unless you're watching rom coms again. follow up w/ asking what he's doing.**

 **Keith: ok ty**

 **Shiro: welc**

Keith went back to the chat with Lance. He typed his message 20 times and erasing it again. _Do I used proper grammar? Short cuts? Emojis? Damnit. Why isn't Shiro here? I don't know how to talk to people._ Keith moved back to Shiro's chat.

 **Keith: what do i do?**

 **Shiro: wft u mean**

 **Keith: do i use good spelling? grammar? emojis?**

 **Shiro: oml I can't bbsit u. just act like ur txtin me.**

 **Keith: you're zero help**

 **Shiro: ik. goood lick**

 **Shiro: luck***

 **Shiro: unless you want to lick him**

 **Keith: omg stfu**

 **Shiro: haha ok bye**

Keith wanted to hit Shiro. He was fucking with him on purpose. _Okay just pretend you're talking to Shiro...only he isn't related...and he's Lance...fuck that isn't helping._ After another 20 tries, Keith came up with something not as cringey.

 **Keith: Watchin a movie. You?**

He waited for a few minutes then went back to his room with another yogurt. This time he brought his phone. Keith smiled. _Maybe he does like me._ His phone buzzed.

 **Lance: Bugging my sisters. Whatcha watchin?**

 **Keith: Just finished Jenny's Wedding. Trying to pick a new one.**

 **Lance: Oh you like rom coms?**

 **Keith: guilty.**

 **Lance: same.**

 **Lance: I have a crazy idea.**

 **Keith: okay?**

 **Lance: one sec**

 **Keith: okay**

A sigh escaped Keith as he waited for Lance to reply. One minute turned into many. Until he finally received a reply.

 **Lance: pst**

Keith was about to reply when he heard a knock.

 **Lance: open up.**

Keith ran to the door and opened it to reveal a smiling Lance.

"Hello!" Lance waved.

"What the hell?"

"I told you it was crazy. Figured we could watch rom coms together. Too crazy? Yeah, I have zero impulse control. Sorry, I'll leave." Lance talked too fast for Keith to process, but when he started walking away, Keith acted on impulse as well.

"Wait!" Keith grabbed his arm. "I-I don't mind crazy. Plus I'm here alone because Shiro is working someone's shift tonight. So, you can stay."

"Really?" Lance almost skipped inside. "Wow, you have a neat home."

"Not my room." Keith laughed awkwardly. "Shiro is a neat freak, but he stays away from my room."

"I have a lot of siblings. I don't mind messy." Lance followed Keith to his room.

"That's the bathroom, kitchen, tiny space we call a living room, Shiro's room," Keith pointed out areas for Lance. It was probably the shortest house, or apartment tour, ever. "And this is my room."

Keith's heart sped up as he opened the door. He never had anyone in here. Not even Shiro or Pidge. It was his space. The place that he could hide in. The place that no one entered. But here he was, allowing Lance in. Lance looked around at all his posters-mainly MCR and BVB. His art work also took up a giant portion of his wall and shelves.

"Whoa, do you sculpt?" Lance stared wide eyed at a fairy Keith had made over the summer.

"Yeah, I picked it up a couple years ago." Keith sat on his bed while Lance looked at more of his pieces.

"What else do you do?"

"Mostly sketching. Sometimes, I make..." _Am I really going to tell him that?_

"What?"

"J-Jewelry."

"Really?" Keith waited for a laugh but instead the bed moved as Lance sat next to him. "Like what?"

"Like this." Keith pulled his necklace off and handed it to Lance. He turned it over his hand inspecting it. It was just a broken wishbone made of clay smaller than a penny, but Lance looked at it like it was gold. "And a few other things."

"That's awesome." Lance set it back in his hand. "So do you make art for symbolism? Or just fun?"

"Mostly fun and stuff like that, but some hold meaning."

"Like that necklace?"

"Yeah..." Keith never told anyone the story behind it, but Lance was easy to talk to. He was one of those people that he wanted to tell all his secrets and fears to. "I actually made it whole. I was hoping it would give me good luck. But I forgot you're supposed to break it then wish." Keith smiled sadly, remembering how nervous but excited he was. "It went completely wrong. When I broke it by accident, I decided to keep it to remind me that we don't always get what we wish for."

"What happened?" Lance whispered.

"I-It was supposed to give me good luck in telling my parents...but..." Keith felt Lance grab his hand. "But they kicked me out. Disowned me. For..." Lance squeezed his hand. "For being gay...and now, I've ruined Shiro's life, too. Because I wasn't strong enough to stand on my own two feet and take care of myself-"

"Shh." Lance pulled Keith into a hug. Hearing Keith's story made Lance grateful for his family. He'd come out as bisexual last summer and they had been extremely accepting. Of course, Hunk and Shay, who were both pansexual, were accepting. Pidge insisted that there were few people who would hate him over it and those people didn't deserve any place in his life. But this was Keith's family.

"I-I'm so-sorry." Keith sniffled and pulled away. "I just ruined another of your shirts."

"Oh shush." Lance scooted backwards until he was leaning against the wall. He grabbed Keith's laptop that apparently didn't go to sleep. It was still on Netflix, so he typed in "10 Year Plan" and pressed play. "Now, come here, Cariño. Let's get your mind off all this sad stuff."

"Cariño? what does that mean?" Keith sat next to him.

"Uh…friend, but you're not allowed to use it on anyone but me. Understood?" Keith nodded.

"Good. Now," Lance put an arm around Keith. "This is a rom com. Cuddling is mandatory." Keith laughed but didn't protest. Instead, he pulled a blanket over them and tucked his body into Lance's. Keith smiled. He was grateful for Lance and the distraction he offered. Plus, who wouldn't want to cuddle with him?

 **...**

Translations:

Idiota=idiot

Callate=shut up

Puta=bitch

Que=what

Ayuadame=help me

Eres estúpido=you're stupid

Cariño=sweetie

Rom com=Romantic comedy(not a translation but in case you didn't know)


	6. Chapter 6

Keith was drifting off when the front door opened. _Shiro's back._ Keith sat up, forgetting Lance was there, head butting him. Lance's head snapped back into the wall.

"Joder!" Lance yelled, holding his jaw.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Keith's face heated with embarrassment. _Of course I do something like this. Why does he hang around me? Also, what the hell does "hodair" mean?_ Keith knew Lance was bilingual, but he rarely explained what those words meant.

"Keith?" Shiro called. Keith usually greeted him, but he usually didn't have a boy in his room.

"I'll uh get you-get you some ice." Keith ran out of his room. _Damn stutter. Is there any way that I'm not going to embarrass myself?_ He grabbed a Ziploc knockoff and filled it with ice. "Hi Shiro." Keith greeted then ran back to his room.

"Where's the fire?" Shiro joked. Keith's mind raced as Shiro followed him. He could already hear Shiro's jokes and smart comments.

"Here." Keith whispered, slamming the door behind him with hopes that Shiro would leave him be.

"Thanks, but I don't think it's that bad." Keith moved Lance's hand, forcing him to put the ice on his jaw. Keith spotted blood dripping from Lance's lip. He must have bit it when Keith hit him.

"You say as you're bleeding." Keith turned to find the band aids and ran into Shiro. "Shiro!"

"Who is-oh." He smiled when he saw Lance.

"Shut up." Keith pushed Shiro out and closed the door. "It's not that."

"I see why you don't want me in your room." Shiro crossed his arms and smirked.

"It's not like that." Keith blushed and opened the cabinet that held towels, the first aid kit, and other random things. "We were just watching Netflix."

"Netflix and chill." Shiro wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ayyy." Lance said from behind him and Shiro high fived him. _When had he gotten there? How much did he hear?_

"You know what, I'll take that ice back now."

"No!" I'm injured." Lance swatted at Keith's hand.

"So you're Lance?" Shiro smiled and held out his hand.

"Yes, sir. And you're Shiro?" Lance shook his hand.

"The one and only."

"Okay I'm going back to my room to die now." Keith went back into his room. He fell onto his bed face first and listened to them talk for a few more minutes. Then his door opened and the bed moved.

"Look who's still alive." Lance poked his side. Keith grunted in return. "So Shiro invited me to stay over, but I can leave if you're not comfortable with that."

"No, no, no." Keith was quick to crush any doubt Lance might have had. _Did Lance think I hate him? Wait, does Lance hate me?_ "Well, you don't-you don't have to...but I-I would be okay with it."

"Are you sure?" Lance fiddled with his pantleg. "I don't want to stay if you don't want me here."

"I..." Keith trailed off, picking at his worn sheets. "I do..."

"But?"

"But don't you think it's...weird? Like don't I...do I...make you...like uncomfortable?" Keith grew quieter as the words tumbled around in his mouth. Whenever he got nervous, it became more difficult to speak properly. Then he would either fight it or stop talking.

"Why? Because you headbutted me?"

"N-no...because I'm...well..." _Can I really say this? To Lance?_ "...you see...I-I am..."

"Gay?" Lance finished for the nervous boy, and Keith nodded. He was now picking at all the balls of fuzz or hairs on his blanket. Anything to not look at Lance. "Nah, I don't care. But you should know that I'm bi, so if that's a game changer for you, I'll leave."

"N-no." Keith stuttered. _So I actually have a chance? Oh my god, Keith, stop! He's trying to be your friend!_ "I don't-I don't have a p-problem." He hesitantly looked at Lance who was staring at the wall.

"Good. Because I'd hate for the night to end here." Lance jumped up. "Alright, I'm going to need a pillow and blanket. And this time, Keith," Lance smirked at him, "I get to borrow your jammies."

 **...**

"Jeez, you don't look this small!" Lance complained, pulling on Keith's Hulk pantlegs. Keith giggled at the sight of Lance pouting in his sweat pants. Staring at the pants was also a distraction from shirtless Lance.

"I have shorts you could wear instead." Keith handed some basketball shorts to him and a black tee.

"Thanks." Lance proceeded to strip and Keith quickly turned his blushing face away. _Why, oh why, did Shiro invite him to stay?_ "Oh my god, Keith!"

"What?" Keith spun around wondering what the emergency was.

"You are not this smaller than me. Why is this shirt suffocating me?" Lance stood with his hands on his hips. The shirt wasn't that small. Keith just preferred tighter shirts.

"I just like it better that way." Lance glared then tried taking it off. He pulled on the back of the collar but the shirt stayed in place. "This is how I die."

"Let me help." Keith laughed. With tighter shirts, it was easier to pull from the bottom up. He grabbed the bottom of the shirt by Lance's hips and pulled it up. His hands brushed Lance's side and Keith's heart spiked. Lance lifted his arms allowing Keith to pull the fabric over his head. _This looks like it should be the beginning of a sex scene in a movie._

Their eyes met and Keith's mind blanked. All he could think of was how close Lance was. His aqua eyes. His tongue darting out to wet his lips.

"Puedo...besarte?" Lance whispered. Keith didn't know what it meant, but it was probably something telling him to back off or calling him a creep.

"Ah!" Keith jumped back and fell against his bed. "Sorry." He clutched the shirt tightly.

"N-no. It's fine." Lance turned away blushing. _What the hell Lance? If you're going to ask him, ask in a language he knows! Now you've freaked him out._ He laid down on the floor and pulled the blanket over himself. The scent of fruit and spices engulfed him. He inhaled deeply. It smelled like Keith.

"So..." Keith whispered. Lance rolled over to face him. "Um..." Keith held a pillow close to his face and was clearly nervous. "Would you uh...p-possibly...want to...want to hang out again...some-sometime?" Lance smiled at Keith's averted gaze and pink cheeks.

"I'd love to." Keith smiled softly. "Are you busy next weekend?" Keith shook his head, causing his bangs to fall in his face. "You are now. Don't forget and have a swimsuit ready." Lance grinned.

 **...**

 **Translations:**

Joder=Fuck

Puedo besarte=Can I kiss you?


	7. Chapter 7

Dark memories flooded Lance's brain as he walked down the crowed street. So many times he'd been seconds away, a thought away, from stepping into the speeding traffic. It was getting better though. This time the street had a happy accompaniment. Lance was on his way to see a certain cute flower shop employee.

Lance smiled as he walked through the door and saw the raven-haired boy scribbling in his notepad. Lance had seen him draw in it several times but had rarely seen what he was drawing. Keith was secretive about his drawings, which made Lance more curious. He wanted to respect Keith's privacy, so he didn't push.

"Hello, cariño." Lance leaned against the counter. Keith looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Lance." Lance's heart sped up. _Dios mío, tan hermoso._

"Whatcha drawing?" Lance turned his head to the note pad before he stared into his eyes too long. He could stare in his eyes all day.

"Nothing. Just stuff." Keith fiddled with the corner of the page. He looked like he wanted to close the book, but he kept it open.

"Can I..?" Lance gestured to the book. Keith nodded. He turned it to look at it closer. It was a half-drawn face hiding behind a bouquet of roses. Even though the lower half of the face wasn't drawn yet, you could tell the boy was smiling because of his eyes. It looked so real. A lot of attention was given to the eyes. The amount of detail was amazing.

"It's-it's not finished yet." Lance figured Keith didn't show his drawings often not just because of how protective he was of the note pad, but now his stutter was appearing which intensified when he was nervous.

"It's amazing! I wish I could do that." Lance turned the note pad back towards Keith.

"You can." Keith spoke softly as he closed it and put it in his bag.

"Are you kidding? I can barely draw stick figures."

"That's how I started. I was the worst. But I loved drawing. Ten plus years of practice and I can draw a rose coming out of the page." Keith hopped on the counter and twisted so he was facing Lance. "I've found few people that are born able to draw like that. And those with natural talent, still work to improve and refine it. But if you really want to, you can do it."

"Wow. That's incredible." Lance met Keith's eyes and time seemed to stop. _Kiss him!_ A voice screamed in Lance's head. He leaned towards Keith, but the bell signaling a customer caused Keith to jump off the counter. Lance watched as Keith welcomed the customer and led them around the store picking out the perfect flowers to make a beautiful bouquet. By the time the customer left, there was a counter in between them. _I missed my chance. Perhaps it's for the best._

"So um when do you have a day off?" Lance remembered why he came. As much as Pidge and Shay teased him about going just to see Keith, he did have a reason for coming. And no, texting would not have been easier. But he'd figure out that argument later.

"The shop is closed on Sundays so I'm always free then." Keith finished up the paper work then sat on the stool in front of Lance.

"Cool. So you want to do that swimming thing we talked about last weekend?" _Am I seriously getting nervous over asking him to go swimming? It's not a date!_ "Hunk and Shay and Pidge will be there, too. I can pick you up, so you don't need to worry about a ride." Lance tried not to sound desperate, but everything was coming out rushed and panicky.

"Sure. It sounds fun." Keith's voice was quiet, but he was smiling.

"Awesome. How does noon sound?"

"I can do that."

"Perfect. Well I have to run some errands for my mom. I'll see ya Sunday at noon!" Keith waved as Lance skipped out the door.

...

"Oh boy, what happened?" Shiro took one look at Keith and knew something happened. Judging by the smile and sparkle in his eyes, something good. Keith skipped over, plopped himself on the couch, and turned to me.

"Lance invited me to go swimming on Sunday. With the whole group. It's not a date." There was a hint of disappointment in his tone at the last part.

"Oh. Where?"

"I don't know." Keith's shoulders fell slightly when he saw the conflicted look on Shiro's face. "You don't think I should go."

"I..." He paused to collect his thoughts. "I'm really glad you're finding friends and a group to belong to. It's wonderful. Call it paranoia, but I'm still worried about you being in public. Especially since I won't be there if something happens."

"I understand." Keith sunk into the couch.

"Keith, you're an adult, so I'm not going to tell you not to go." Keith turned to Shiro with hopeful eyes. "I'm just giving a warning. If you decide to go, you have to call me if anything- _anything_ \- happens."

"Of course."

...

"I thought you said it wasn't a date."

"It's not!"

"Then why have you spent an hour picking out the perfect outfit? You do realize you're just going to change and get soaked, right?!" Shiro called from the kitchen.

"Shut up!" Keith yelled from the bathroom. Shiro smirked at the embarrassment in his voice. A knock alerted Shiro to someone's presence. He knew it was most likely Lance to pick up Keith, but he still stiffened. He cautiously opened the door.

"Hello, Shiro. Um, Mr. Kogane. Sir." Lance fidgeted. Shiro tried not to laugh because he wanted to keep him intimidated, but Lance was making it hard. He'd never been called Mr. Kogane or Sir before. "I am here to pick up your son-brother! I'm here to pick up Keith. Sir."

"I'll go get him. Wait here." Shiro deepened his voice to sound scarier. He knew Keith would eventually convince Lance there was nothing to be scared of, so Shiro had to enjoy these moments now. He walked to the bathroom and pounded on the door. "Keith your boyfriend is here. A crash sounded on the other side of the door.

"He's not my boyfriend." Keith squeaked.

"Yet."

"Shut up, Shiro." Keith grumbled as he pushed past him. His cheeks were slightly pink. He grabbed a bag from his room and followed Shiro to the front door.

"Bye, have fun!" Shiro smiled at Keith but once his back was turned he squinted at Lance. Shiro did his best not to laugh until he heard their footsteps disappear. _This is too fun._

...

"Heyo." Lance answered his phone. They had pulled out of the parking lot and were headed to the beach when Hunk called. Lance seemed to be calming down. _Did Shiro say something to Lance? I swear if he-_ "Keith, you got sun block?"

"No." _I probably should._ Keith thought, looking at his pale skin.

"He doesn't, surprisingly...Well okay I can do that, but can you pick up Pidge?...Thanks, man. See ya there." Lance hung up and tossed his phone in his beach bag. "We gotta stop at the store and get some sun block for Shay and Pidge. And you." Lance said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I don't go outside a lot." Lance chuckled at Keith's annoyance. "There's a gas station ahead, we could check there before making any special trips to other stores."

"Good idea. I like your thinking." Lance praised, and Keith smiled shyly.

...

Inside the store, Lance wandered through the aisles. One thing he disliked about gas stations; Nothing was organized. He spotted the sun block at the end of the aisle. _Finally._ Suddenly, Lance was pulled backwards. He turned to find Keith ducking.

"Lance, we have to go. Now." He spoke soft but urgently.

"Why? I just found-" A tall burly man caught Lance's eyes. He looked like Shiro had aged twenty plus years. "Is that your dad?"

"Yes. Can we please leave?"

"I'd like to have a few choice words with him first." Keith grabbed Lance's shirt and pulled him closer.

"No, no, no. Please don't. Please, let's just leave. Please." Keith begged. All of Lance's anger drained when he saw the terror in Keith's eyes. He was shaking and close to tears.

"Okay. I won't. We'll leave." He shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around Keith. As he placed the hood over Keith's telling mullet, he spoke softly, "You go to the car ahead of me, and I'll quickly buy the sun screen. I'll be back before you know it. It'll be okay. Te protegeré, amor."

...

Keith sunk further in his seat. It seemed like an eternity, but it had been only five minutes. _Please hurry._ There was no way his father would think that Lance was affiliated with Keith, but that didn't keep Keith from worrying about him. When Lance walked through the doors with sun block in his hand, Keith sighed with relief.

"Hey..." Lance opened the door and slid in. "It's okay." Lance gave him a warm smile and squeezed his hand reassuringly. When Lance started the car and began to pull out, Keith looked back and made eye contact with the man he'd been attempting to avoid. His eyes darkened when he recognized Keith. Dread filled Keith as they left the gas station.

 **Translations:**

Cariño=sweetie

Dios mío=my god

Tan hermoso=so beautiful

Te protegeré=I'll protect you

Amor=love

 **A/N: psstttt. I wrote another Klance fic. It's called Just Dance. You should read it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Keith was sitting against the hood as they waited for the others to arrive. Neither of them had spoken since the gas station. Keith didn't feel like talking, and Lance didn't know what to say. He desperately wanted to hug Keith. He wanted to comfort him, but he didn't want to invade his privacy.

"Hey...you gonna be okay? If you're not up for it, I can take you home." Lance's heart hurt. Keith had told him that he was kicked out of his home, but what had caused that amount of fear of his father? A strong urge to protect Keith overcame Lance. He clenched his hands to keep him from embracing Keith.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a bit shaken." Keith tried smiling to reassure Lance, but pain was written all over his face. Lance stepped closer and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Before Keith could answer, a car pulled up. Pidge and Shay jumped out and ran to them. Hunk grabbed the bags and set them on top of the hoods. Shay hugged Keith then Lance.

"Whoa, Lance, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little worried about something." Lance looked at Keith again. He seemed completely fine. Lance knew it was just a mask paired with an act. If he hadn't been there for the gas station incident, he never would have known.

"Did you and Keith fight?" Shay whispered.

"Did you break up?" Hunk startled Lance.

"What? No. We're not dating. And no, we didn't fight." Lance rolled his eyes. "Let's get to swimming.

"Keith!" A small, wet body slammed into Keith. He froze. Dread and joy swirled in his gut. Keith turned and scanned the area before looking down at the little girl. Jade was hugging his waist as tight as she could. Her black hair was dripping and sticking to her face. Keith bent over and picked her up.

"I didn't know you had siblings other than Shiro." Hunk laughed. "She's cute."

"Jade, what are you doing here? Where's your family?" Keith kept looking for their mom or father to come running after Jade.

" _Our_ family." Jade corrected. _If only she was right._ Keith wished. "They're still at the beach. They think I'm in the bathroom because I was but then I saw you and you're not dead!" She giggled happily, and Keith could see that she'd lost another tooth. "Wait...why did mommy and daddy say you were dead if you're alive?"

"Uh..." Keith was at loss for words. _They told them he was dead?_

Jade gasped dramatically, "Are you a ghost?" She squinted at him.

"Jade Rose Ann Kogane!" Keith jumped at their mother's voice behind them. Her face paled when she saw Jade in Keith's arms. Opal, who was standing next to her, sprinted to Keith, and hugged him and Jade. Eric stood on the other side of their mother frozen.

"Keef's alive!" Jade announced happily, kicking her feet. His mother walked slowly towards Keith, pulling Eric along.

"Maybe we should leave you guys alone." Keith watched as Lance herded the others away. His anxiety skyrocketed as he watched Lance's back recede.

"Lance..." He squeaked. Lance quickly walked back to him. "Can you stay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Please." Lance nodded. Keith felt slightly at ease, but his heart was still racing.

"Mom, why would you say Keith was dead if he's obviously not?" Opal angrily turned towards their mother. She gaped at the revelations. "Is this why Shiro moved out? Is that why we can't visit his place? Because you didn't want us to know about Keith? Why? Why?"

"Opal. Take your brother and sister to the car. Now." Keith's mother never broke eye contact with him. Luckily, Opal didn't argue. Keith handed Jade to her, kissing the top of both their heads. Eric ran to Keith and hugged him before following Opal to the car. Once they were out of ear shot, she wasted no time. "Is this your _boyfriend_?"

"You told them I was dead?"

"We told you to stay away from our family!"

"Why? They are still my siblings. I want to see them, and they obviously want to see me."

"When they are adults that are ready to throw their lives away, then they can see you."

"Don't talk about Shiro like that! He's doing what you should be!"

"Give my son back!"

"You threw him away!"

By this time, they were both crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She repeated, falling to her knees. Keith walked to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. "I love you. I want you to come home. I'm sorry. I'll-I'll work on it." They both cried for several minutes. Lance felt like an intruder, but Keith asked him to stay.

"Come home, baby. Come home." Keith's mother pleaded.

"I want to..." Keith's voice wobbled. "But you know I can't."

"I know." Keith's mother stood. She wiped Keith's tears from his face and kissed his cheeks. "Goodbye, Keith."

"I love you, mom." This made her cry even more.

"I love you, too, my son." She hugged him one last time then she was gone.

"La-lance..." He rushed to Keith, holding him tightly. "Take...take me home?"

"Of course, amor. Of course." Lance stroked his hair, holding him for just a moment longer. He led Keith to the car and shot a text to Hunk letting him know he was taking Keith home.

...

"Is Shiro home?" Lance asked when they arrived. The last thing Keith needed was to be alone, so Lance wasn't about to leave him. Keith shrugged. He'd stopped crying, but his heart was still hurting. Lance got out of the car and walked to Keith's door. He hadn't moved.

"Key?" Keith gave it up with no resistance. He made no effort to move from the car. Lance leaned over and picked him up bridal style. Again, Keith didn't resist. He rested his head against Lance's shoulder.

When they made it to the apartment, Lance unlocked it and carried Keith inside. All the lights were off and Shiro's shoes were gone. Lance took Keith to his room and laid him on the bed. Keith didn't move. Lance left for the kitchen.

He didn't know where anything was, but they had to have something to eat, right? After some searching, Lance found some mac n cheese cups. He heated one, found a fork, and brought it to Keith. Keith was now curled in a ball facing away from Lance.

"You should eat something." He sat down next to Keith. He stared blankly at the wall.

"I'm not leaving until Shiro throws me out if you don't eat." Keith sighed deeply then sat up and ate one bite. He tried laying back down, but Lance pulled him back up.

"No, no, no, Cariño. You must eat it all. I know you don't feel like it, but it will help." Keith pouted but ate it all.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to, but you're not allowed to shut me out. Understood?" Keith nodded. He wouldn't look Lance in the eyes.

"I'm here for whatever you need, okay?"

Without warning, Keith turned towards Lance and pulled him close. Their mouths connected roughly, and Keith was already moving closer to Lance. Lance's mind went blank. His senses were flooded with Keith. His sweet scent. His soft lips. His weight as he climbed onto Lance. His hands in Lance's hair. It was like a dream. As right as it felt, Lance knew it was wrong. _Not like this._

"Keith..." Lance pulled away and immediately wanted to go back. _Keith is on your lap trying to eat you up, and you're stopping him?!_ His thoughts and heart were conflicted. "You don't want this." Lance really wished he did though.

"How do you know what I want?" Keith set his jaw. He stood and walked across the room.

"You want a distraction. I get it. But not this. You'll regret it."

"So?" Lance slowly walked towards Keith like he was a cornered animal ready to attack at any moment.

"You want, and need, to feel loved right now. That, I can do." Keith opened the door.

"You should go."

"Keith..." Lance's heart felt like it was being torn apart.

"Please. Just go." Tears burned at Keith's eyes. Embarrassment and regret were already hitting him. _Why the fuck did I do that? And to Lance of all people? Now, he'll truly hate me._

"I'm not leaving you alone. I won't say or do anything. I don't care what you say to me, but I'm not leaving until Shiro gets back."

"Why?!"

"Because I know what I would do if the roles were switched." This time Keith looked at Lance. He silently lifted his shorts to reveal scars covering his thighs. Lance's hands trembled, and he stared at the ground. He'd never shown anyone else, not even Hunk. Quietly, Keith moved towards him and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Stay." He whispered. Lance pulled Keith towards the bed and laid down. Keith buried his face in Lance's chest. Lance pulled the blanket over them and stroked Keith's hair. Silent tears slipped down Lance's cheeks and fell to the pillow as he felt Keith's body shake. All he wanted was to take his pain away.

...

Shiro stumbled over a pair of shoes. That was the first red flag. Keith was always careful to put his shoes on the corner of the mat. Then Shiro saw the second pair of shoes, also tossed messily. He moved silently towards the hall and saw Keith's shut door. Another alarm bell went off. When Shiro heard Keith's bed springs move, he freaked.

"KEITH AKIRA KOGANE!" Shiro slammed the door open. Lance fell off the bed screaming in spanish. Keith lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! ARE YOU USING PROTECTION?! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DATING?! DO YOU LOVE EACH OTHER!? ARE YOU ENGAGED?! THERE BETTER BE A RING ON THAT FINGER!"

"Shiro!" Keith jumped out of bed. "Nothing happened! We fell asleep...we just cuddled." Keith's face turned pink as he said the last part. Shiro felt his heart slow down. Lance looked absolutely terrified and was holding Keith's leg.

"Kitchen. Now." Keith pulled his leg from Lance's grasp. Shiro kept a glare on Lance. "You, stay."

"Sí señor. Lo siento." As they left the room, Lance prayed, "Dios ayúdame."

...

"What is going on?" Even though they said nothing happened, Shiro was still suspicious. He knew Keith had a huge crush on Lance, and he was quite sure Lance also was crushing on Keith.

"He was comforting me, and we fell asleep." Keith tried to explain, but it opened the door for more questions.

"What the hell happened that you needed comforting but didn't call me?"

"We ran into mom and the kids at the beach. I didn't want to bother you at work. It's not like you could have come home because I was a little shaken up." This time, Shiro was silent. "Did you know Dad and Mom told the kids I was dead?"

"Yes. I know it's stupid to keep it from you, but I didn't know how to tell you."

"Whatever." Keith crossed his arms.

"Cariño? You forgot to mention that we also saw your father at the gas station." Lance poked his head around the corner. Shiro's suspicion went up again.

"You got something you want to tell me?" He directed at Keith.

"Now, what's your problem? So we saw Dad. Big deal. He didn't see me!"

"That's not what I'm getting at. I'm glad you avoided him. But are you two a thing? If you are, you better tell me." For a moment, Keith thought he was joking. But Shiro's stern stare and crossed arms said otherwise.

"We're not. Why would you think that?"

"Why did Lance just call you sweetie?"

"I thought that meant friend?" Keith turned towards Lance confusion written all over his face. Lance's face turned pink.

"You speak Spanish?" Lance squeaked. Then it hit Shiro.

"Keith." Shiro looked at him with a disappointed look. "Buy a damn English-Spanish dictionary. Lance," Shiro walked towards him, rested a hand on his shoulder, and with even more disappointment said, "Either confess, or don't call him pet names in Spanish."

Both their faces turned tomato red. _They are helpless_. "I'm going to nap. No funny business." Shiro left the awkward teens and fell onto his bed in the next room.

...

"Cariño...means sweetie?" Lance wouldn't meet Keith's eyes. "Is that why you told me not to use it on anyone else? Why? Why? Why would you-"

"It's nothing. Anyways, Shiro is here. I need to get home." Lance rushed for the door. His heart raced. _This isn't how it's supposed to go. It was supposed to be after we were friends and knew each other and I was supposed to have an elaborate plan to tell him and then our first date would-stop! It's too late. He already knows! And he obviously doesn't like you._ He tried to pull his shoes on as fast as he could, but Keith followed him to the front door.

"Why? Why did you call me sweetie? Why did you tell me it meant friend?" Keith's heart pounded. _Is it possible he actually likes me? Or...is he making fun of me?_

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Lance stood up. His shoes weren't tied and were barely on his feet. His hands shook as he tried opening the door.

"No, Lance. It's not nothing." He followed Lance out the front door.

"Keith." Lance finally looked at him. "It was stupid of me to do that. I'm sorry."

"Were you making fun of me?" Tears dripped down Keith's face. _Wow, crying again? On to some record._ "I can't believe I..." Keith thought of earlier when he'd advanced on Lance. _Oh, god._ His stomach turned. _What the hell had he done?_

"No, Keith..."

"No, go home. I'd rather not see you. Don't text me either." Keith turned away from him. The humiliation rising in Keith made him want to hide for the rest of his life.

"Keith, wait! That's not-" Keith shut the door and fled to his room. He tried finding comfort in his bed, but it still smelled like Lance.

 **Translations:**

Amor=love

Cariño=sweet/sweetie

Sí señor=yes, sir

Lo siento=I'm sorry

Dios ayúdame=God, help me

 **A/N: I'm sorryyyyy...but I have a plan and I think you'll like it**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: season 6 has me shoooooooook. also sorry this chapter isn't very long. I've been struggling with my computer and my flash drive and stupid corrupted files (aka trying to recover stuff but what I can't I have to start over) I think I have it figured out so I should be back to writing and giving actual updates. TL;DR sorry it's short, next one will be longer. enjoy.**

"Just go talk to him." Hunk urged. It had been over a week since Keith had kicked Lance out in anger and hurt. "It was a misunderstanding. You guys can work it out."

"He doesn't want to." Lance mumbled. He moved sluggishly as he pulled books out of his locker. It was as if all his energy, his joy, had been sucked out of him. At first glance, it was like the old Lance had come back, but no. This Lance was much worse.

"Have you tried texting him?"

"No, he told me not to." Lance shut his locker and walked out down the hall.

"But he didn't even listen to what you had to say. He owes you a chance to explain yourself." Hunk insisted, following Lance to his car. He was getting more upset with Keith by the minute.

"He doesn't owe me anything!" Lance slammed his car door. His fists were trembling and his head hung low. "Just drop it, Hunk."

"Lance..."

"I'll see you tonight."

"We have to do something." Pidge tapped their fingers against the counter.

"But Lance won't talk to him unless Keith starts it. Trust me, I tried." Hunk passed them a soda.

"Yeah but it's still killing him. It's killing Keith too."

"Then why won't he talk to him!" Hunk yelled. He didn't hate Keith, but he was hurting Hunk's best friend. He didn't want either of them hurt, but Lance was finally happy.

"Hunk, chill. Keith is hurt. He never lets anyone as close as he let Lance and he feels like it was all a joke to Lance. Obviously, he's wrong, but we have to show him that. We need to convince him to talk to Lance and give him a chance."

"You're right." Hunk walked to the living room and collapsed on the couch. "But how? How do we get two people who refuse to talk to each other to talk to each other?"

"What are we doing?" Shay followed Pidge with her own drink.

"Making a master plan to get Keith and Lance to talk to each other about what happened and hopefully clear everything up then confess their love for each other."

"Oh, sounds devious, count me in." Shay smiled.

"Yeah but where do we even start?" Hunk lifted his face from the cushion long enough to ask then he proceeded to mope.

"I have an idea!"

 **Pidge: dude, there's a sick party tonight at lotors. You should totally come!**

Keith stared at the text. _Maybe it'd be nice to get drunk and forget everything for a night._ Lance's smile slipped into his head. Keith started to smile until he remembered slamming the door in his face. Before he knew it, he was pulling up Lance's contact. _What would I even say? Sorry I yelled at you and threw you out, wanna hang?_ Keith exited the app, sighing. It was too late.

"I'm working the night shift, so don't wait up for me." Shiro called through his door. _Maybe I should stay home._

"Keith?" Shiro opened his door. Keith grunted in response. "Talk to him."

Keith rolled over in his bed.

"I know you're dying to, and it's probably killing him too."

Again Keith didn't respond.

"It's not too late, Keith. Just talk to him." Keith kept staring at the wall. The door slammed, and he was alone. Lance popped into his head for the billionth time that day. _Stupid smile. Stupid freckles. Stupid cute, tiny curls at the base of his neck. Stupid eyes. Stupid laugh._

 **Keith: alright, I'll come**

 **Pidge: sweet, I'll be there in an hour**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: omg, i'm sorry ya'll i totally forgot to upload chapter ten up here. it's been on wattpad for a while soooo sooooorryyyyy**

 **...**

Keith woke with a pounding headache. He tried opening his eyes but the light hurt. He lifted his arms to cover his face, but only one moved. That's when he noticed the weight on his chest and shoulder. Keith could also feel another pair of legs tangled in his.

"Keith? You awake?" A familiar voice whispered. Keith peered through his fingers, his vision blurry. A mess of brown curls and curious eyes were in front of him. As his eyes focused, he recognized Lance.

"Lance?!" He would have jumped back if he wasn't laying underneath Lance.

"Yeah…" His face twisted in confusion for a moment then fell into a sad realization. "You don't remember last night, do you?"

"No…I don't." Keith mumbled. Lance sat up and curled his legs into his chest.

"Oh."

"Did we…?"

"What? Have sex?" Lance smirked. Keith sat up, staring into his lap.

"What the hell?!" Keith held his arms out in front of him, examining the bruises on his wrists and arms.

"Oh that." Lance took Keith's hands in his own and sat across from him. "Keith…um…"

"So I'm into BDSM when I'm drunk? Does that mean I'm a bottom?!"

"Keith…no…as much as I would like to laugh at that…I do have something serious to tell you…" Lance kept staring at his hands. Concern and hate were on his face and his breathing was picking up pace. "Keith…you were assaulted last night. Someone attempted to rape you…I was almost too late…no, I was too late. I should have-"

"Lance." Keith said firmly. "I'm not your responsibility. You didn't have to do anything. It's not your fault."

"But," Lance finally looked him in the eye.

"No," Keith interrupted and placed two of his fingers over Lance's lips. "But thank you for doing what you did."

Lance nodded and smiled softly. "Of course." He whispered.

"So how'd we end up here?" Keith changed the subject and dropped his hand.

"I couldn't find your apartment key and no one was home, so I just brought you back here. I was going to sleep on the ground, but you started having nightmares and calling-" _my name._

"Calling?"

"Yeah, uh, like yelling, ya know?" Lance averted his gaze. He couldn't get Keith's scared cry out of his head. The look of fear on his face. The tears running down his face. The way he clung to Lance as if his life depended on it.

"Oh."

"Breakfast?" Lance jumped up and started walking towards the door.

"Yeah, sure." _What happened that you're not telling me, Lance?_

"Cool, I'm starving." Lance pulled out two outfits and threw one at Keith. "I'll be back."

Keith sighed and grabbed the clothing reluctantly. He pulled off his pants and slipped on Lance's. Once he pulled his shirt off, Keith noticed that none of the clothes he had been wearing were his. _Did Lance change my clothes last night after the party?_ The door opening startled Keith. He turned to see Lance, still in the same clothes he was before.

"Oh sorry! I should have knocked. Thought you were done, my sister is in the bathroom so I-" Lance started backing out.

"Wait! Um, it's okay." Lance slowly walked back in. "I actually was wondering…"

Lance raised an eye brow.

"Did you change me? Because I don't think these are my clothes."

"Oh," Lance looked down. "Yeah, I did. Some of them were already off you or ripped so when we got back here I just put some of mine on you. Sorry-"

"No, no. Thank you." Keith smiled and Lance picked up his shirt and handed it to him.

"You should get dressed then we can eat breakfast."

"You can change in here, ya know." Keith slipped Lance's shirt over his head. It fit loosely and smelled like Lance. _Great, now I'll just feel like I'm being hugged by him all day but also not._

Lance shut the door and began stripping. Keith felt his face heat and he spun around. The night Lance stayed the night flashed in his head. _As if it wasn't difficult before. Wait, aren't I supposed to be mad at him? Yeah, remember why you're mad at him. That'll help._

"Keith?" Keith jumped by how close Lance was when he turned. _Not helping. He's still shirtless._ "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Keith's voice crack gave him away.

"Keith?" Lance's voice and face were heavy with worry.

"It's nothing, Lance."

"If it has to do with last night…if you're remembering something…"

"No, no. It's not that." Keith avoided Lance's eyes. And chest. _God, help me._

"Why won't you look at me? Are you mad at me? Other than-"

"Can you put on a shirt?"

"What?"

"Shirt. Put one on. Please."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfor-" Lance studied his face and noticed a blush. _Wait. He's not blushing because I'm shirtless. Is he?_ "Or, ya know, it's pretty hot out-"

"What?"

"Well, my family won't mind, so why not just leave it?"

"It's not hot out…"

"Really? Cus your face is pretty red." Lance stepped closer to Keith. "If you're too warm, you can remove your own shirt as well." He whispered, brushing his hands against Keith's hips and grabbing the hem of his shirt gently. Keith looked at Lance with an expression he'd only seen once before, when Keith was on his lap.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: sorry this is short but hey here's another update**

 **...**

"Well, I'm gonna head to breakfast." Lance turned to leave, but Keith grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Lance. I uhm.."

"Lance!" A female voice called from the hall, and the doorknob rattled. Lance groaned as he walked towards the door and started mumbling in spanish. The only thing Keith caught was 'idiota'. "Lance open up!"

"What do you want!?" He opened the door to a girl who looked like a female version of Lance.

"Mama, says to get you and your novio downstairs to eat."

"Ha ha very funny, she didn't say that. We'll be right down."

"Hello, Keith!" the girl smiled and flounced away.

"Sorry that was my sister Luna. She's annoying, but I guess we should head downstairs."

"Lance? What does 'novio' mean?" Lance's face reddened.

"It means…boyfriend. But she's just messing with me. I didn't say anything to them about us..like being a thing or whatever. Hungry? Great me too. Okay let's go." Lance barely took a breath until they were down the stairs.

"Ayyy, you actually came quickly," Luna teased. "Thought you'd take your time with your nov-"

"Luna!" Lance's mother hit Luna on the back of her head. "Don't be talking like that. Hunk called."

"He coming over?" Lance pulled out a chair for Keith and handed him a plate his mother had just filled with food.

"Yeah, Shay too. Pidge has a thing sh-they have to attend."

"Okay." Luna sat down opposite Lance and soon other brown haired energy filled kids came flooding in.

"Lance, introduce your guest."

"Oh right. You've met Luna," he gestured to the girl who had interrupted them earlier. "The twins are Lucas and Lynn." Two sleepy eyed kids smiled, both with mops of brown curls falling over their ears and eyes with freckles scattered over their faces. "Lee," Lance pointed to the boy next to Luna. He looked up in surprise with wide eyes and a full mouth. "I think Lilly is still sleeping."

"No, she's doing homework." Luna corrected, shoveling food into her mouth.

"Already?"

"More like still. Can you believe she pulls all-nighters on weekends?"

"I'm Leia." Keith jumped at the voice next to him. A little girl with missing teeth giggled at him. "I'm eight."

"I'm five!" Lynn shouted

"No I am!" Lucas yelled after her, then they both erupted into giggles.

"Lilly is the oldest, then me, everyone else is younger." Lance turned back to Keith.

"Did you forget someone?" Lance's mother spoke up.

"Oh, right! This is our wonderful madre."

"I meant your friend."

"Boyfriend." Luna smirked.

"What? You're dating?"

"No, no, no we're not."

"Then why'd you share a bed?"

"How did you-ya know what, shut up." Lance realized the satisfaction he was giving Luna. "Mom, this is Keith, my _friend_."

Keith didn't know why that hurt so much.

"Hey Keith, did you know that when you first started texting each other Lance was-" Luna was interrupted by another smack to the head, this time by a girl who looked just like Lance's mom except younger.

"Luna, it's too early for this. Nice to finally meet you Keith, I'm Lilly. I know we're intimidating but you'll get used to us. We won't bite, yet."

A knock sounded at the door and the three youngest ran to the door shouting Hunk's name. Lilly took Leia's spot next to Keith. She looked on the brink of death but still had a playful sparkle in her eyes. "So Keith, what are your intentions with my brother?"

"Lilly!" Lance cried.

"What? It's a totally innocent question."

"Ah, I see we're torturing Keith and Lance." Hunk walked in with Lynn and Lucas in his arms and Leia holding Shay's hand.

"Hunk, save me!" Lance ran up to Hunk and hid behind him.

"Wow, Lance. I thought I was your best friend?"

"Wha-?"

"Why am I the last to hear you had a boy over?"

"Huuuuuuunk!" Lance dramatically whined and fell to the floor.

...

Translations:

Idiota=idiot

Novio=boyfriend

Madre=mother/mom


End file.
